The disclosed technology relates to methods of improving wear in mechanical devices utilizing lubricants containing a phosphorus composition which provides good wear protection in lubricating, for example, gears.
Driveline power transmitting devices (such as gears or transmissions, especially axle fluids and manual transmission fluids (MTFs)) and grease applications, present highly challenging technological problems and solutions for satisfying the multiple and often conflicting lubricating requirements, while providing durability and cleanliness.
The development of new antiwear chemistry for such applications as gear oils has been driven by the desire to provide chemistries that meet modern lubricating requirements, provide thermo-oxidative stability and cleanliness, and have non-objectionable odor. Many current phosphorus antiwear or extreme pressure additives contain sulfur. The presence of sulfur in antiwear or extreme pressure additives is not desirable from the aspect of environmental considerations. Further, many extreme pressure and anti-wear additives can be corrosive to certain metals. Elevated levels of corrosion inhibitors, however, adversely effect performance of the anti-wear additives.
It would be desirable to provide antiwear chemistry that provides good performance at low levels of phosphorus and/or which performs well in low viscosity lubricant formulations. It is also desirable to have a lubricant or additive which performs well in the presence of corrosion inhibitor additives. The disclosed technology provides one or more of the above advantages.